


A Sky Full Of Stars

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Community: comment_fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment fic prompt; Any, any, the Spirit in the sky
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	A Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Only the fallen can shatter. Wings burn in a blaze of smoldering fire; a once bright soul now burns out in a cold flame and shatters a broken body. The angel fell as he burned his way into the pit to rescue the Righteous Man. Vicious, a warrior; Castiel fought his way to the Hunter and gripped him tight, spread his burning wings wide and ascended upwards the light. 

Spread out on the cold ground, Dean’s heart weeps in a plead for comfort. The angel comes to him, cradles his trembling body, a little soft kiss to soothe the agony that burns like fire within his shattered soul. Life hurts. It is full of pain and sorrow and suffocating. Dean woke from his grave, the ground around it scorched. 

From afar, Castiel watched as Dean took a little breath that felt like a daunting task that overwhelms him. The angel spoke to him in an abandoned rest stop, but the hunter did not hear his true voice. The windows shattered and the ground shook, but Dean heard not his true speech. Silence is all Dean hears, aside from the loud church bells ringing in his ears. Perplexed, Castiel departs. He was foolish to think this human, the Holy Righteous Man, can receive his Heavenly Host. 

Once they have grown in their fond bond, Dean is sadly broken. Cas leans in closer, nuzzles his scruffy cheek, trying desperately to comfort him. Cas draws Dean into a hug, Dean is tensing and shivering at first, then relaxing as the angel's soothing grace soaks into his skin.

A soft murmur vibrates through Cas as he whispers, “Everything will be alright, Dean,” and the hunter is not sure if he believes the angel, but for now, he hugs Castiel, basking in the heavenly peace the angel grants him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/952945.html?thread=109498993#t109498993)


End file.
